Quidditch World Cup
by wintersfalcon
Summary: Things get interesting at the 2008 Quidditch World Cup,first time author, HPOC, Rated M for later chapters


The masses of screaming fans echoed into the huge stadium that the Ministry of Magic had erected for the 2008 Quidditch World Cup with England versus New Zealand. The masses of red and white were outnumbering the fans of New Zealand nearly three to one and smack dab in the middle of the red and white sea of excited British fans sat a single New Zealand fan all decked out in red yellow and blue. Harry Potter was one of the several that were sitting around the girl and was amused by her antics.  
"Tane's Balls! That was a foul are you fucking blind?" she screamed standing on her seat and shaking her fist at the ref which made the England supporters laugh, and they would shake their heads sadly when New Zealand would score a goal and she would jump and cheer. There were heart-stopping moments when the team's seekers started whizzing around the pitch where everyone was up on their feet yelling and screaming encouragement.

The seekers were neck and neck, Harry felt a small hand grip his arm and he glanced down to see the New Zealand fan engrossed in the game and looking slightly worried. "Come on, reach out, JUST TAKE IT!" she was screaming, "GO, GO, GO, GO, GO!" Harry returned his eyes to the game just in time to see England's Seeker pluck the snitch out of the air to hold it high above his head. England went wild and suddenly the girl was in his arms and glaring at the man that had been sitting on the other side of her. She smiled tightly up at him and he helped her regain her feet.  
"Good Game!" he shouted over the crowd and she nodded,  
"It was close!" she agreed grinning.  
"What made you sit with all us England supporters?" he asked and she laughed  
"I lost a bet!" and Harry chuckled.

"_England and New Zealand Tie!"_ the announcer boomed out over the pitch, _"Tie Game! Tie Game Ladies and Gentlemen,"_ She swung her head in the direction of the scoreboard and gaped.  
"Do you want to go a get a drink after this?" he asked leaning in close letting his breath brush her ear and she turned to look at him,  
"I'd love to, but well you support England, what on earth would my friends think?" she teased lightly. Harry made a face at her and she laughed laying a hand on his shoulder, "My friends and I are meeting at Hell's Gate tonight, maybe I'll see you there," she said keeping her eyes on the final play. 

She was almost a head shorter than him, long straight blonde hair that fell down her back to rest just above her hips; she was slender with generous curves. Twinkling sapphire blue eyes shone out of a heart-shaped face with a cute little nose that was just shy of being pointy and a full mouth. A was wearing tight denim jeans and sneakers teamed with a red yellow and blue Quidditch Jersey, her slim body almost hidden by its bulk. Her face was painted in New Zealand's colours, but he could see that her skin was a warm creamy white. 

"_Ladies and Gentlemen the 2008 Quidditch World Cup is tied only one goal remaining in the overtime and the Quaffle is up. It's Ropata and Stevens flying down the field, Ropata passes to Stevens, Stevens passes to Driver, inside England's goal ring now, Driver shoots and McKinley saves the goal England is still in to win. The Quaffle is making its way back down the pitch and whoa Ladies and Gentlemen, Milford has barrel-rolled under Gallaher and has stolen the Quaffle, its back in England's goal-ring and it's all over folks! New Zealand, the underdog in the Quidditch World Cup has won! 430 to 420, New Zealand has won! This is a game that will go down in the record books Ladies and Gentlemen; New Zealand has won the Quidditch World Cup!"_

Harry slumped his shoulders while the girl went nuts before spinning around and crashing into him. He caught her around the waist and was surprised when she cupped her hands around his face and kissed him smack dab on the lips. He froze and as she was about to pull away he pulled her closer and deepened the kiss, ignoring everything else. The roaring fans disappeared, the win and the loss seemed to fade and when they broke apart they were breathless. She grinned, "Hell's Gate, be there or miss out," she said pulling away and making her way down to the exit.


End file.
